


Их (не)искренние улыбки

by BellJorg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellJorg/pseuds/BellJorg
Summary: Эн натягивает улыбку до ушей и смеётся, не слыша себя; она помогает, даже если её не просят. Сэм собирает выпавшие реснички и загадывает глупые желания; вдумчиво курит, устало прикрывая глаза. Они верят друг в друга, поэтому всё будет хорошо.





	Их (не)искренние улыбки

Эн улыбается плохой погоде, тянет короткие рукава кофты почти до костяшек, горбится в плечах и тщательно отбирает чай на сегодняшний вечер. Эн улыбается, слыша, как стучит по стенам сосед сверху, за окном громко играет музыка, а МЧС присылает сообщение, что на улицу ближайшие два дня лучше не выходить.  
  
«Не то чтобы мне хотелось».  
  
Эн старается не заплакать.  


***

  
  
Весна проходит мимо её окон третий год. Сэм следит за временем — просто жизнь резко сменила свой курс с «счастливо и беззаботно» на «горестно до безумия», смысл существования больше не мелькает в каждой приятной мордашке, глупом сериале или интересной книге, всё кажется очень смазанным и нечётким. Сэм предпочла бы ослепнуть, наверное, но её прекрасное зрение в минус половинку всё решает за неё.  
  
Корешки интересных книг покрываются пылью.  


***

  
  
Равномерное тиканье из разных комнат раздражает вплоть до мигрени; Эн вдруг решается выкинуть все часы: снимает старый круглый циферблат с мультяшными долматинами на кухне, убирает с верхней полки квадратного гиганта с собственным фото внутри, выносит маленький треугольник из зала и выковыривает из стены в коридоре механизм с большими цифрами. Старые вещи хранят воспоминания надёжнее такого непостоянного и шаткого сознания, Эн аккуратно собирает всё в пакет и ставит рядом с мусорным баком — а вдруг кому пригодятся маленькие хранители её грустного прошлого, ей не так уж и жалко. Эн много чего не жалко: себя, к слову, в первую очередь.  
  
Следующим вечером сквозь тишину пустой квартиры Эн слышит громкие гудки стационарного телефона и надеется, что это не в её голове.  


***

  
  
Допитая бутыль падает на пол к десятку таких же осушенных до дна. Сэм не выкидывает: они служат напоминанием, что ей уже нечего терять. С момента, как жизнь под воздействием спиртного превратилась в размытое пятно, эта расслабленность и тяжесть в голове — лучшее, что вообще с ней происходило за последнее время.  
  
Сэм прикуривает от ванильной ароматизированной свечи, чуть не поджигая выпавшую из-за уха прядь.  


***

  
  
Выбор вин тут приличный, глаза теряются, выхватывая яркие этикетки и несколько порядком скромных ценников. Сэм не то чтобы разбирается в вине — во всех этих сортах и странных названиях (хоть и клянётся себе узнать на досуге в раз сотый), — но примерно понимает, что ей нужно: фруктовое, цена не выше двух с лишним сотен и одиннадцать процентов содержания спирта. Может, и дороже её прошлой «запойной любви», но зато вкус — нектар Божий.  
  
— Не поможете мне выбрать? — Сэм недоумённо хмурится, осознавая, что обращаются к ней, и отвечает безразличием на грани с грубостью:  
  
— Я тут не работаю.  
  
— Зато бываете здесь чаще меня, — голос насмешливый, вызов ей бросающий, — а я ведь кассир.  
  
Сэм оборачивается и видит девушку с бейджиком на груди с таким невзрачно-ярким «Аня», но не как «Императрица Анна», а скорее как «Аня, забавная анимешница из параллельной группы, смех которой звучит из столовой каждую перемену». Ей не подходит это имя. Первое впечатление выходит смешанным. Сэм не запоминает продавцов, когда оплачивает покупки, больше смотря в свой кошелёк.  
  
— Так посоветуешь? — и обращается на «ты», будто они старые друзья. Сэм закатывает глаза и говорит на выдохе, скатываясь до бубнежа под нос.  
  
— Вишнёвое или ежевичное «Дольче Нотте», с первых глотков отторжения не вызывает, заходит хорошо, легко, после первого бокала в нос чуть даёт спиртягой, но чаще уже не до этого — вино вошло во вкус. Я бы дала четыре с половиной балла из пяти.  
  
— Не хочешь поработать вместо меня? — «Аня» смеётся гортанно, полной грудью, и это больше напоминает попытку скрыть мучительный кашель, когда всё внутри сжимается, а глаза болезненно слезятся. Они берут себе по бутылке. Сэм хватает по пути на кассу несколько банок энергетика и недоумевает, когда эта странная девушка забирает у неё часть, помогая нести.  
  
— Запиши на меня, — кидает она безликой напарнице, отходит от кассы и зачем-то ждёт, пока Сэм расплатится. Ждёт и отправляется с ней.  
  
— Я Эн, кстати, — чтобы ответить на рукопожатие, бутылку приходится придерживать локтем.  
  
— Сэм.  
  
Наверное, так распорядились боги: сегодня они пьют вместе.  


***

  
  
— Ты не научишься кататься на коньках, если боишься быть смешным. Лёд жизни скользок. Так Джордж Шоу сказал.  
  
— Не выёбывайся.  
  
— Не мешай мне цитировать умников.  
  
Лёд жизни скользок. За полчаса в кофейне Сэм проливает на свои светлые джинсы какой-то кофе (ирландский крем, вообще-то, но кого это волнует), спотыкается в уборной (спасибо, что не угодила рукой в сортир) и чувствует, как ходит туда-сюда содранная кожа в новых лакированных туфлях. Эн дожидается её за столиком, подпирая подбородок ладонью, смотрит в окно и старательно заставляет себя  _дышать_. Сэм садится напротив, откидывается на мягкую спинку кресла и вы-ды-ха-ет. Они (не) переглядываются.  


***

  
  
— Не люблю красный цвет, — Эн наблюдает, как Сэм наполняет её бокал, — он затмевает собой любой другой.  
  
— Но ты всё же пьёшь со мной красное вино.  
  
— Надеюсь, что оно затмит и меня.  
  
Они улыбаются, когда пьют на брудершафт.  


***

  
  
Сэм сдувает выпавшую ресничку и загадывает, чтобы всё было хорошо. Это детские глупости,  _конечно_ , но в такие редкие моменты она позволяет себе желать хоть капельку счастья, чего-то доброго, волшебного и несбыточного. Сэм просто хочет, чтобы всё было хорошо; было так, как в детстве.  
  
Эн смотрит пристально, но ничего не говорит.  


***

  
  
Сэм скользит взглядом по своему кошельку, лежащему на тумбочке, и тяжко выдыхает. Она долго не проживёт: без денег, не способная оплатить счета, никому к чертям собачьим не всравшаяся — и что ей делать дальше, Бог почему-то не подсказывает. Вера не сильно помогает: одними молитвами сыт не будешь, а до состояния, чтобы грызть церковные свечи, Сэм ещё не дошла. А, может быть, и зря.  
  
Почёсывая живот между пуговицами рубашки и стараясь не насыпать пепла на и без того жалкого вида ковёр, Сэм ставит чайник: за стаканчиком травяного дела́́́́́́ всегда решаются быстрее, а думается и того лучше. Ликёр же, добавленный в чай, любые процессы умножает многократно.  
  
— Хочешь, я убью соседей, что мешают спать?  
  
Эн всегда подкрадывается со спины, ведомая инстинктами или чем-то там ещё. Взлохмаченная, в короткой сорочке — «она у тебя что, с четырнадцати?» — и неизменно зевающая (вряд ли дело в недосыпе, может, привычка?).  
  
— Я учуяла ликёр.  
  
— Не сомневалась в тебе.  


***

  
  
Эн убавляет газ конфорки до минимума, наблюдая, как под стеклянной крышкой тушится фарш. Эн думает: вернись она назад во времени и скажи себе, что перестанет добавлять сахар в чай, будет бояться выходить из дома и на вопрос «как дела?» будет честно отвечать «сдохнуть хочу», рассмеялась бы до чёртовой одышки. Снежные Королевы не плачут из-за чувств, сказала бы себе, у Снежных Королев ледяные глыбы в лёгких. У Эн в лёгких желе из замёрзшего куриного жира и дешёвой консервированной кильки. Заставлять себя сожрать хоть что-то день ото дня становится всё тяжелее.  
  
— Я так люблю твои макарошки с мясом. Надеюсь, сыр ещё остался?  
— Да, с прошлого раза. Нам хватит.  
  
Сэм достаёт им две большие миски, улыбается до зубного скрежета и обнимает со спины, прижимаясь вплотную.  
  
— Спасибо, — шепчут они одновременно.  
  
И выдыхают.  


***

  
  
Эн думает, что раньше ей всё давалось легче: чай был вкуснее, мысли — спокойнее, давление не скакало туда-сюда, а сердце не пыталось пробить рёбра.  
  
Чай оказывается практические безвкусным. Эн не помнит, когда в последний раз пила его с удовольствием, а не по старой привычке. Пакетированный чай с каким-то ароматизатором не отличается от самого дешёвского. Эн устало вздыхает: вместе с двумя ложками сахара на стакан из её жизни исчезло слишком много людей.  
  
— Может, хватит себя этим мучить? — Сэм старается подавить в себе раздражение, честно, но разгладить морщины на лбу не может.  
  
— Это дань уважения.  
  
— Это идиотизм, — и Эн почему-то не спорит.  


***

  
  
Сэм смотрит на Эн и не может сдержать улыбки — такая непокорная, такая волевая, такая сильная! Вот уж у кого ей стоило бы поучиться самоконтролю. Сэм поражается, как быстро та всё понимает, слушая расплывчатые инструкции, — цепочка из ассоциаций и воспоминаний выкладываются в голове Эн во что-то цельное с планом действий.  
  
Сэм смотрит, приглядывается, сравнивает: они похожи чем-то, неуловимо, внутренне, так и не поймёшь с первого взгляда (а может, никогда и не поймёшь). У Эн есть минусы, несомненно, они у всех есть, но ни ворчливость после полудня, ни забытое в машинке бельё, ни истерики по ночам не стоя́т даже рядом с её гордым профилем, мягким прищуром глаз, молчаливой поддержкой, когда слова, оказывается, не нужны, её готовностью вступиться, зная, что Сэм — мать её за ногу — не права, и кашу эту заварила сама, и помогать ей не надо, но — это необходимо, считает Эн,  _правильно_.  
  
Сэм смотрит, приглядывается, сравнивает: у них внутри кладбища и потребность (жизненная необходимость) делить мертвецов на двоих.  
  
— Ты удивительная, знаешь?  
  
Эн пожимает плечами и смущённо отводит взгляд.  


***

  
  
Эн оставляет едва заметные штрихи в своём маленьком блокноте, мысленно прося руку так не дрожать. Набросок выходит неровный, корявый весь и совсем не пропорциональный. Кошка — это должна была быть кошка — с кривыми ушами, вытянутой мордой, хвостом-сарделькой и слишком большим тельцем вызывает тошноту. И стыд, — жгучий, болезненный, что кто-то может увидеть и сказать: «Ты что, не умеешь рисовать? Что, совсем-совсем?». Эн переворачивает страницу и начинает всё сначала: два кружочка — маленький и большой, наклон чуть по диагонали, градусов в тридцать, не забыть про линию хребта, ой, опять голова слишком далеко от тела, ой, опять тело слишком большое, ой, ой, ой.  
  
Эн не вырывает листок из блокнота, — потому что он последний.  
  
— У тебя всё получится, детка, — шепчет Сэм. И Эн верит.  


***

  
  
Сэм силится вспомнить слово «штиль» пятнадцать минут, сдаётся и выдаёт «безмятежность». У Эн на уме только брань, проклятья и шторм.  


***

  
  
Одним утром Эн просыпается и чувствует: что-то не так. Она встаёт, отбросив одеяло в сторону, тянется, покачиваясь на носках, разминается, потому что вдруг хочется, поднимает штору, открывает окна, впуская свежий воздух в квартиру, и вслед за приятным запахом шагает на кухню.  
  
Сэм следит за кофе в турке, переступает с ноги на ногу и мычит заставку из Мстителей. На столе их дожидаются гренки и зелёные сочные груши.  
  
— Утречка, солнце. Ты сегодня рано.  
  
Сэм улыбается ей широко и шаловливо, отводит назад плечи, качает бёдрами и вся будто сияет. И Эн улыбается в ответ — немного криво, но искренне.  
  
Проходит много времени прежде, чем Эн понимает: из горла пропал удушающий ком, а грудь сдавливает на тонну камней меньше.

 

***


End file.
